Interior vehicle panel assemblies with adjacent panels form at least a portion of vehicle interiors and are typically of a shape and size that are determined by the vehicle design and styling. Some interior vehicle panel assemblies can be designed such that one of the adjacent panels extends under the other panel so that the panels overlap. Other interior vehicle panel assemblies can have the adjacent panels be attached directly to one another to appear as a continuous one-piece panel. Other interior vehicle panel assemblies can require that adjacent panels not be directly attached to one another or overlapped. The adjacent panels can be attached to different components within the vehicle, Tolerances due to manufacturing, for example, can create a gap between the adjacent panels. This gap may decrease perceived quality of the vehicle.